


Winchesters Don't Giggle

by crowley_and_abadouche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Castiel in the Bunker, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Pre-Season/Series 10, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stop Hurting Cas 2k16, and really into bees, and they were a bit happier, basically just if dean didn't kick cas out of the bunker, bee prepared, but only because dean is an idiot and it doesn't last long, cas is really lame, cas is still a human, dean is a germaphobe, i am also really into bees, or should i say, sam is a research addict, so be prepared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_and_abadouche/pseuds/crowley_and_abadouche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels have fallen, and Castiel is now staying with the Winchesters indefinitely. Dean is surprisingly content about what's happening around them, for a change. Yet, Sam and Cas don't think he's suddenly chosen to meditate or take classes on how to be more optimistic, so they become worried as to what else is now happening the older Winchester. And, of course, Cas' many bee facts try to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchesters Don't Giggle

**Author's Note:**

> so i was at the dentist and was really fucking bored and then i thought about bees and then cas and then this happened
> 
> (im still really salty about the whole gadreel/ezekiel thing so that's probably going to come up a lot)

"Did you know bees have five eyes, Dean?"

"No, Cas, can't say I did."

"It's really quite interesting, see, they have three on the top of their head and two-"

A loud bang echoed through the library of the bunker. Castiel looked down at the damage he had just created, so enveloped in his newly learned fun facts, that he walked into the pile of books Sam had created during research. Cas' eyes looked down, guiltily, waiting for the inevitable "Dammit, Cas," that was soon to be leaving Dean's mouth.

But it didn't come.

Instead of the phrase that, after years of hearing it, invokes shame and embarrassment in the ex-angel, all Cas heard were giggles coming from his friend.

"Oh God- Cas, you gotta- watch where you're-" is all Cas could make out before the hunter completely dissolved into laughter. Sam and Castiel made very awkward eye-contact, confused as to why Dean was so joyful when all this shit was happening around them. Dean had been particularly angsty for the past couple of days. And understandably so, the angels have just fallen, Sam almost died, Cas' grace was gone. The world just sucked at the moment. Yet this morning, Dean was smiling more than he had in days.

The brothers had been using the previous week to collect all of the information they could on Metatron, and Kevin had been put to work reading the tablets over and over, hoping to find something they could use against Meta-douche.

_Meta-douche is certainly a fitting name for such a poor example of an angel._

_Well, I'm certainly not a wonderful example of one either. Especially not now._

_It's my own fault, I did agree to work with him._

_Everything is my fault, just like when-_

Sam cleared his throat loudly, interrupting Cas' thoughts and Dean's laughter. 

"I am sorry, Sam, I wasn't paying proper attention, let me help you pick everything up."

"No, it's alright, Cas. I shouldn't of stacked 'em so high anyway," Sam was looking confusedly at his brother, but spared a glance of understanding at Castiel.

Recently, as a human, Cas was doing things that could be considered faux pas, like going through Dean's search history to find an accurate lore website, only to find porn. Lots of it. This wasn't a surprise to anyone, of course, but let's just say there was another pizza man moment that day. Complimentary boner included.

Or when the milk in the bunker fridge went bad, but Castiel didn't know how to tell before drinking it, and didn't know that you weren't supposed to continue drinking it when you discovered the issue. That day ended with many gross bodily fluids and caring, yet very apprehensive, Dean. It was then that Cas first noticed the man's frequent display of distaste for filth. He then recalled moments from Dean and his time spent together when he should have noticed this detail. During especially _wet_ hunts. In unclean motel room. Using payphones when his cellphone was unavailable to him. Cas prided himself on the fact that he was Dean's friend ( _best friend_ ) and knew more about him than any other living thing. Except, of course, for Sam, but they were each other's only companions for most of their lives, so it's understandable that Castiel would come in second place for the 'Who Knows Dean Winchester Best' competition.

"Sorry, guys, that was just," Dean paused to try and contain his amusement,"that was pretty hilarious." 

"No, it really wasn't, Dean. It was pretty mundane. Especially for us." Sam's bitchface could have been felt, it was so strong. 

"Shut up, Sammy. How's Kevin?"

Sam looked toward the hallway leading to the bedrooms, one of which Kevin was resting in, his bitchface gone and now replaced by guilt. 

"He's- ugh- God, I don't know. He's always tired and I have to remind him just to shower and eat and I'm just really worried about him."

"Sam, you know this is unavoidable. Kevin is the only one of us who can read the tablets. We need him to work hard so we have a chance to defeat Metatron," Cas empathized with Sam. Kevin didn't deserve to have migraine-inducing labor put upon his shoulder. He was barely old enough to vote, let alone have to accomplish work that most adults couldn't handle.

"I know," Sam sighed, "And that's why I'm not planning his escape from Dean's totalitarian rule."

Dean just left his gaze on Cas, his expression full of bored content, like he's unaware to the disaster that's occurring out of the safety of the bunker.

"I honestly don't care," Dean shrugged, "Kevin can leave if he wants. We'll figure out a way to fix everything. I mean, if Kevin wants to stay here and help, that's great! If he wants to leave and do his own thing, that's cool with me too."

After smiling at both Cas and Sam, Dean left the library for the kitchen, most likely for beer or some other alcoholic substance. But instead, when he returned, he had in his hand three bottles of water.

"Here ya go, Cas, Sammy. You need to stay hydrated if we're going to keep researching all night."

Sam and Cas just stared at each other, dumbfounded.

"Dean, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, 'course, Cas! Just thought instead of beer we'd have water. Alcohol can make you unhappy or angry, and none of that is allowed today. Today is the day that we all started being a little bit happier. That sound good? Good. Let's get to it."


End file.
